


I need you

by Mest489



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Angst with a Happy Ending, Heaven, Hurt Danny "Danno" Williams, Illnesses, M/M, Past Character Death, Terminal Illnesses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-22
Updated: 2018-05-22
Packaged: 2019-05-10 00:38:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14726660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mest489/pseuds/Mest489
Summary: Everything hurts





	I need you

Everything hurts, his knees when he climbed the steps up the staircase to the bedroom, his hand for holding tightly to keep balance, his eyes for crying, his heart has been hurting for a month he wishes it was because of the food he ate, and his old stomach couldn't handle, if only he were that lucky. Luck, that's what he ran out of, his being fortunate for more than 40 years now since he met him, it was bound to happen, everything good ends after all.

  
It had been a long day, Grace and Charlie had left with the grandkids, this day a month ago they lost a granddad, a father, and Danny, well he lost his heart, maybe that's why his chest hurts so much because when Steve died he stopped living, and that wasn't fair to his kids or his grandkids, because they loved Steve as well, but not like Danny, no one loved Steve like he did.

  
It was to be expected, the illness that ultimately beat the unbeatable Commander, they weren't young anymore and life has a funny way to catch up with you, Danny was stuck between cursing life and thanking her because even when she took Steve away from him, the man that Danny loved so feverishly when they first confessed their feelings for each other, the man he loved so tenderly when hurting, the man that made Danny forget the sorrows of his past and hope for the kindness of the future, even then Danny had to thank her because life had given Steve to him, and the happiness lived in the more than forty years of loving him were more than he feels he ever deserved.

  
He reached the top of the stairs, he hasn't been here since the day he woke up surrounded by Steves' arms facing him, it had been weird that he wasn't up already and when Danny tried to wake him up… he knew that now he was alone. He stayed with him silently crying, the night before Steve said that he loved him more than life itself, Danny instead of bantering had answered him with a meaningful kiss, he had said he didn't know what he'll do if he left him, Steve kissed him again "you'll take care of the children, I love you, Danny, don't ever forget that", that's the last thing Steve said to him.

He entered their bedroom, once upon a time many years before he longed to lay in Steve's bed, and now it only belonged to Danny, he hadn't slept here since their children found him, eyes bloodshot holding onto Steve, they had planned to have the children come in the morning to eat breakfast, needless to say, that never happened. He laid there in his pajamas a thing they started to buy when they reached 75 and agreed that they were too old to sleep in regular clothes, he turned slowly to face the side that once was Steve’s, partly because of his old age and partly because that's the last place he had seen his eyes looking back at him.

  
He reached for Steve’s pillow and crushed it to himself, he thought that he had cried all his tears, but every time some managed to slip from his eyes, this was no exception, he was alone in the house that once was a home, now it only gave him more melancholy than what his children considered was healthy Danny was sick after all, he had been for a while, his lungs were never the same after being in Five-0 and now he was spiraling down, that was the main reason for the reluctance of his children to leave him alone, but he had insisted that he needed closure, he needed to let his love rest, Steve deserved that.

  
He woke up later in the night, he didn't know when he fell asleep, he was trying to ease the fog out of his mind when a set of strong arms encased him, he frizzed, Steve’s' scent surrounded him, lips kissed his forehead "relax Danno" and for some stupid reason he did, it was Steve after all, he tightened his embrace burring his face on his chest, the sobbing was involuntary "why did you leave me?" He cried "please come back, I can't do this without you, I don't want to do this without you" before when young he would have endured for the kids because they needed him, but he was too old now and his soul ached, he was tired, so tired.

  
"You don't have to" Steve told him caressing his white hair, Danny looked up, Steve looked young like when they started their journey together, he touched his face a smile forming in those lips he remember did so many things to his body " you don't have to stay Danno, you can leave with me" Danny measured the enormity of the words "what about Grace and Charlie? The grandkids? They need me" he was convincing himself that he was a good father and granddad because when Steve said those words, his first answer was a yes, but what would that say of him

  
"But what do you need Danno?" The answer slipped his lips without a second thought "you, I need you" he trembled, blue-green eyes looking at him as if he were the sun "I need you too Danno, I've always needed you" Danny's hand on Steve’s' face looked younger "what’s happening to me, baby?" , "you've made your decision, come here" they were kissing like the first time when Steve shut up a ranting Danny and his pent-up sexual tension with what they both needed, eventually they calmed down Steve stood up and offered his hand to Danny, when he stood he felt weightless, his body lying there still with Steve’s pillow

  
A light appeared in front of them, blinding Danny momentarily "what’s that Steve?" He squeezed his hand "Heaven Danny", he turned to look at him " I thought you already were in heaven" turning to face Danny he responded " I was waiting for you" he embraced his partner "I'm sorry I made you wait" he felt strong arms hugging him once again "Danno for me there is no heaven if you’re not in it" at that moment the light engulfed them, their children would be fine, they were strong and Danny, he finally doesn't have to be because he has Steve with him.


End file.
